Be Careful of What You Wish For
by kawaiicherry
Summary: Sakura makes a wish that she doesn't even mean, but one day it mysteriously comes true. Who will she fall for? She falls for Syaoran, he saved her. But will he fall for her? S+S E+T. R & R! Enjoy! ^-^ ^_^ ._.
1. Default Chapter

Ann: This is the first story I've written by myself that isn't for school. Li just helped me a bit with, uh...., oh yeah, Li just helped me a bit with the dialog. Yeah! The dialog, dialog, dialog! So I hope you like it. NO FLAMES, please.  
  
Li: Yeah, I helped her. Read my story, it's on this account too!  
  
Ann: Hey! Don't advertise your story! Why don't you advertise the story that we wrote together?  
  
Li: Oh yeah, huh? Okay then, please read OUR story, Gumdrop Heaven, which is also on this account. So far we have gotten a lot of reviews on it.  
  
Ann: Yeah, so anyways-  
  
Kero: On with the story! Quick, quick, quick!!!  
  
Ann: Why don't you go grab yourself something from the kitchen? I think we have some cake in the fridge, some chocolate fudge cake.  
  
Kero: Ooooooooooh, yummy!  
  
So Kero flies downstairs (literally flies downstairs), and Ann and Li follow to make sure he doesn't eat the whole kitchen. ^o^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue me! But, I wish I did own Card Capture Sakura, who doesn't? Okay, besides MOST boys, that is. Some of the characters are made up, like Coco, Sakura's cousin and Namao, a friend of Sakura's. Ohjiro is from the book Angelic Layer, which is also written and illustrated by the CLAMP team members. I wish I could draw better and faster! * Wail (not whining) *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Chapter 1: The Wish  
  
"Wanna go out?" a boy with blue hair asked (it's not Eriol).  
  
"No, Ohjiro!" Sakura said. "For the eleventh time, I HATE you!"  
  
"Sure you do," Ohjiro replied with only doubt in his voice.  
  
"Ugh!" Sakura stomped away. Tomoyo, who was looking at a puppy, saw Sakura leave, and ran after her.  
  
"You may deny it, but you don't have to lie. I am the most popular guy in school, you know?" Ohjiro called after her.  
  
Sakura shook in anger. "Why do men have to be such jerks?"  
  
"Well, Sakura," Tomoyo said, "You are very pretty, and they can't help it."  
  
"What do you mean 'they can't help it'? Am I like Aphrodite or something?" Sakura asked her friend- her best friend.  
  
"No, what I mean," Tomoyo told her, "is that their hormones are taking over their mind, little by little."  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, what would you like?" The lady at the Food Court counter asked.  
  
"Oh, um, I would like a blueberry slurpee and a cherry slurpee, please," Tomoyo ordered, Tomoyo repeated herself, "Their hormones are taking over, that happens, you know?"  
  
"Right," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"No, really! That will happen to people as they get older, okay?" Tomoyo waved her straw at Sakura, then stuck it in her slurpee and started to- well- slurp up the slurpee.  
  
"You can be so super-natural at times, Tomoyo," Sakura said, also starting to drink her cherry slurpee.  
  
"I am not! It's totally true! Every little bit of it!" Tomoyo protested.  
  
"Fine, Tomoyo, whatever you say," she said in response. "Hey, Tomoyo, do you want to go shopping for clothes next?"  
  
"Oh, sure, and when we're done, we can go buy a birthday present for Namao," Tomoyo added.  
  
"Good idea! I haven't bought her a present for her sixteenth birthday! What do you plan on buying her?"  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm...I don't know yet. I was hoping that if I started shopping around, I might see something that she would like."  
  
"I was thinking about buying her a teddy bear or some books."  
  
"You could go to the Build-A-Bear Factory."  
  
"Yeah, hey, thanks, Tomoyo! That's a super-duper terrific idea! Hey, I just remembered that they built a new art store somewhere in this mall. It's supposed to have a bunch of art supplies like beads, clay, paint, string, and stuff," Sakura suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Namao likes art!"  
  
They quickly finished their slurpees, went shopping for clothes since it was going to be their first day of high school, and went to the Build-A- Bear Factory.  
  
"I think I slurped my slurpee a bit too fast. I got a brain freeze after I finished," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, same her." As Sakura was looking down at the floor, she bumped into someone and ended up on the hard floor of the mall.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?" a voice that sounded somewhat familiar said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, what about you?" Sakura lifted her head to look at who she had bumped into and as she did so, she gasped at who it was. "Eriol, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sakura?" Eriol gasped in great surprise when he saw her face.  
  
"Yes, it is me! What are you doing here in Japan? I thought you lived in America!"  
  
"I lived in America, now I live here in Japan."  
  
"Um, Sakura? What is going on?" Tomoyo cut in with a lot curiosity.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Tomoyo, this is Eriol. Eriol, this is Tomoyo, my best friend. Eriol is my cousin's boyfriend. How are you two doing, by the way, Eriol? Did she move here to Japan too?"  
  
"Actually, we broke up about 2 months ago," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. I hope you find someone soon enough! Well, Tomoyo and I have to buy a birthday present for a friend. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
So Sakura and Tomoyo went to the Build-A-Bear Factory (A/N: In case you were wondering, it's a real place where you get to make your very own teddy bear and put clothes on it and stuff. Cool, huh?). So they went to the Build-A-Bear Factory where Sakura got Namao a fuzzy, white bear that could sing "Happy Birthday" and say "People care about you." Tomoyo got Namao a jewelry making kit. On their way back to the car, they saw Eriol, and that reminded Tomoyo of something she had wanted to ask Sakura.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, do you think that Eriol is a jerk?"  
  
Sakura remembered what she had said about men in general.  
  
~*~Sakura's Flashback~*~  
  
"Why do men have to be such jerks?"  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"No, Eriol isn't a jerk. He's actually very polite, unlike most guys. Why? Do you like him or something?" Sakura said.  
  
"Kinda," Tomoyo replied in response to Sakura's question.  
  
"I think he likes you."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, by the way he looked, it was the exact same look he used to give my cousin."  
  
"How can be so sure?"  
  
"Come on, we were friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he even has my phone number."  
  
"You're thinking that he'll call, right?"  
  
"Yup!" Sakura and Tomoyo got in the car. On their way home, they saw a couple kissing.  
  
"Too bad we don't have boyfriends. We're missing out on a lot," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I really wish we had boyfriends," Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann: How do you like the story so far? My friend, Li, started writing a story one day before I started writing this one, and I wrote 4 poems then didn't know what to do. So, I just started writing this story. I'm only 13, so I may not be too good at this. I don't date. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Sayonara!  
  
Kero: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
  
Li: Um, is it just me, or did Kero fall asleep?  
  
Ann: I think he did, fall asleep I mean.  
  
Kero: (mumbling) Yum, chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, chocolate everything! Even chocolate pudding!  
  
Ann: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Li: Now we know what he dreams about.  
  
Kero: Goodbye...  
  
Li: I wonder what he's dreaming about now.  
  
Kero: Goodbye choco foods, in my tummy you go.  
  
Ann: The same thing.  
  
Li: Okay, so bye this time, not to food, to you.  
  
Ann: Have a lovely day, and please come read again!  
  
P.S. from Ann: In the next chapter, or maybe in the later chapters (I just don't feel like saying chappies) I will write about embarrassing moments (although they may not be that embarrassing) of me, Li, and some of my friends. Of coarse though, I will not put their real names, I will put fake names. 


	2. The First Hald

Ann: Hi there! I hope you all like this chapter. It might be kind of perverted, sorry about that.  
  
Li: Yeah, Ann does have a sick mind, so it doesn't surprise me the least bit.  
  
Ann: I do NOT!  
  
Li: Sure, whatever!  
  
Ann: I seriously don't!  
  
*Ann starts choking Li by pulling on her hood.*  
  
Li: *Gag* *Gag* Stop it! *Cough* *Cough*  
  
Ann: See, Li has asthma, that's why she always coughs.  
  
Li: I do not! *Cough* *Gag* No really, I don't have asthma. *Gag* Let go, Ann!  
  
Ann: Be more polite (in a motherly voice).  
  
Li: PLEASE let go!  
  
*Ann stops pulling on Li's hood.*  
  
Kero: ..........  
  
*Kero sweatdrops, and sighs.*  
  
Ann & Li: Have fun reading.  
  
Ann: Oh, and don't forget to check out our other stories.  
  
Li: No kidding!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ch.1:  
  
"Too bad we don't have boyfriends. We're missing out on a lot," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, I really wish we had boyfriends," Sakura said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2: The First Half  
  
BRING! BRING! BRING! (A/N: I really don't know how to do a phone sound.)  
  
The phone at the Kinomoto house was ringing. Touya, Sakura's brother, ran downstairs and picked up the phone. (A/N: I'm going to use his Japanese version name in this fic.) "Hello? This is the Kinomoto residents," Touya answered.  
  
"Hello, uh, may I speak with Sakura, please? Tell her this is Eriol on the phone."  
  
"Regarding what subject?" Touya asked protectively.  
  
"Touya, this is Coca's x-boyfriend! When you came to America last summer, I was her boyfriend. (We broke up a few months after you left.)"  
  
"Huh?...Eriol! I haven't heard from you in a long time! So, how are you?"  
  
"Yes, Touya, we haven't talked in a long time. I'm okay. May I please speak to Sakura now?"  
  
"Oh, right! Sorry. Hold on a sec." Touya covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sakura! It's for you. It's Eriol."  
  
Sakura picked up the phone in her room and shouted downstairs for her brother to put the phone he was holding down. "Hi, Eriol!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura! I see your brother, Touya, is just as protective as ever."  
  
"Actually, he's even more protective than before! Just this year he dumped his girlfriend and is refusing to date anyone just so he can spy on me more. Kind of hard to believe isn't it?"  
  
Eriol just laughed, "Is that so?"  
  
"So, why did you call? Let me guess, you want to know Tomoyo's phone number so you can ask her out on a date. Am I correct?"  
  
"You know her phone number?"  
  
"Yeah! She's my best friend. Of course I know her phone number!"  
  
"Could you give me her phone number?"  
  
"Okay. It's 625-4791 and the area code is 904." (A/N: I'm just making Tomoyo's phone number up, so it's not a real one. Well it could be real, but I don't know if it's real.)  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone, looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds, and then dialed Tomoyo's phone number. But the line was busy so she figured that Eriol was calling her.  
  
'Well, Tomoyo will call me when he asks her out,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
The phone rang about five seconds later. BRING! Sakura quickly picked up the phone, hoping that Tomoyo was going to tell her that Eriol had just asked her out.  
  
"So now that I've given you some time to think it over, would you like to go out with hot 'n handsome me?" said a voice that most definitely wasn't Tomoyo's. It was Ohjiro. (A/N: This idiot just doesn't give up.)  
  
'Hot 'n handsome my butt!' Sakura thought, but she said, "Sure! I would love to go out with you!"  
  
"Really? I didn't think that you would give in that easily, but I guess I'm even more irresistible than I though I was," he said in vain.  
  
"Sure, I would just love to go out with you," Sakura repeated, "when another soul takes over your insignificant, inhabited-by-an-idiotic-no-good- soul of a body." (A/N: I just got in a fight with my quick-tempered mom, and I felt like writing, or typing, which ever you prefer, something that was kind of mean.)  
  
"You almost gave in that time, and by tomorrow you would have been in my strong muscular arms."  
  
"If you ever hugged me, I would have your arms frozen, then broken off, and then thrown in the fireplace to burn!"  
  
"Don't take all the stress that you got from fighting the urge to love me on the one you truly love."  
  
"Will you just shut up for once?"  
  
"But if I keep going then you'll soon be mine."  
  
"Just shut the hell up! God!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because," a guy's voice said.  
  
"Sakura, how did your voice change," Ohjiro asked.  
  
"That wasn't me, you idiot. It was my brother."  
  
"It was?"  
  
"Yes, it was and is her brother, "Touya said. "And if you ever call again, you'll be sorry."  
  
"Fine," Ohjiro huffed then hung up.  
  
After everyone put his or her phone down, the tune to the Japanese national anthem started. It was Sakura's cell phone; Sakura picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sakura! It's me, Ohjiro. Does your brother always listen in on your phone conversations? I-."  
  
"How the HELL did you get my cell phone number?"  
  
"I got it from Shelly."  
  
"That stupid blabber-mouth! She tells everyone everything! Wait 'till I get my hands on her, then she'll be sorry!" (No offense to any one who's name is Shelly."  
  
"Uh, yes, can - I mean, WILL you meet me at the park at 8 o' clock P.M. (20:00) tonight?"  
  
"Why the heck would I do that?"  
  
"Because I've got a present there that will make you mine, my paramour." (A/N: Paramour means lover.)  
  
"Don't get all fancy with me, you're gonna make me puke. What makes you think I'll be there? What if I don't even go at all, and leave you there all night waiting for me? I mean, it's not like I like you."  
  
"Of coarse, you like me, that's why you're going to come, 'cause you have a major crush on me."  
  
"Yeah, right! You wish! In your low-life dreams! You didn't answer my other question, so what if I don't show up at 8:oo which is in half an hour."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll fall for me sooner or later."  
  
"Like I would really worry about that!" Sakura spat, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, would you look at that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The batteries in my cell are almost gone, bye, and don't call again!"  
  
'Man, that guy REALLY gets on my nerves! Why can't he just bug off and snap back into reality?'  
  
RING!  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and shouted into the mouthpiece at the top of her lungs in rage and annoyance. "What part of 'don't call again' do you not understand, you nincompoop?!?!?"  
  
"What kind of way is that to greet your best friend?" a voice replied in a hurt mock tone.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo. Sorry, Ohjiro just called - twice in a row!"  
  
"I see. I would get mad too. Well guess what?"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked in a knowing tone, already knowing the news.  
  
"Eriol asked me out! Can you believe that? I tried calling you two times so far to tell you, on your cell and your home phone, but the line was busy."  
  
"Yeah. It was busy with empty-headed people calling."  
  
"Shame, Sakura. Be nicer!" Tomoyo laughed while trying to say this in a motherly tone.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Well, I gotta go, bye." The batteries on her phone were going out for real.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura new that there wasn't anything to watch on the television, and so she went online and listened to her favorite music in the whole wide world while dancing around in her room and singing. (A/N: She is not dancing around looking stupid. She looks professional.)  
  
(This song is "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. It's really a nice  
song.)  
  
Can't you see?  
  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
  
Close my eyes  
  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless  
  
~ Sakura twirls around, and then jumps up. ~  
  
No need to wonder why  
  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
  
~ She jumps to the left, then to the right, then backward, and then forward. ~  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
~ She slides over her room and does a double back flip. ~  
  
There's a will  
  
There's a way  
  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
  
This is real  
  
I'm afraid  
  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
  
You make me restless  
  
~ Then Sakura moves her left shoulder up then her right one. ~  
  
You're in my heart  
  
The only light that shines  
  
there in the dark  
  
~ Next she stays where she is and bends flexibly to both of her sides. ~  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
~ Sakura bends backwards then cartwheels forward. ~  
  
When I was alone  
  
You came around  
  
When I was down  
  
You pulled me through  
  
And there's nothing that  
  
I wouldn't do for you  
  
~ She spun around and gets on the floor. ~  
  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
  
so you gave me your wings  
  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
  
And you set me free  
  
*The song stops.*  
  
Sakura ended her dancing by freezing where she was. She looked at her clock and saw that she had enough time to get to the park. Looking into her mirror, she fixed her hair and put on enough makeup to make her look like someone else. She desperately wanted to know what Ohjiro had planned, she figured that he wouldn't recognize her so she just grabbed a coat from her brother's room. Then started to head out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Touya asked stepping in front of the door.  
  
"I'm going to the park," Sakura replied patiently.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Nothing, just a stroll to stretch my legs," Sakura lied as she shut the door as soon as Touya moved aside and she had stepped out the door. 'Let's just hope that it's nothing,' she thought to herself. 'I feel like a clown, with this much makeup on my face.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ann: Sorry for the boring chappie! Thanks to: for reviewing. It means a lot to me.  
  
Li: Let's go get some sweet rolls to eat, I'm hungry.  
  
Ann: You're just grumpy 'cause I have more words in my story than you have in your story. Haha!  
  
Li: Hmph!  
  
Ann: Let's go get some sweet rolls to eat since you're such a pig.  
  
Kero: Did someone say sweet rolls?!?!?!? Look out, here I come!  
  
*Kero zooms past Ann and Li making them jump out of the way.*  
  
Ann: Hey! Kero! Get back here!  
  
Li: Leave some sweet rolls for us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Ann leaves a note on the door. It reads: Don't forget to review! And no flames please. I work hard on my stories (well, not that hard). Thanks for reading this story.  
  
~Ann *  
  
*Li runs back up stairs after Kero.*  
  
Li: Kero! I can't believe you ate all the sweet rolls! I'll get you for that!  
  
*Li pulls out a mallet to hit Kero with. Ann just laughs.*  
  
Ann: Poor Kero! Li, go easy on him.  
  
Li: Huff, huff! But I'm hungry! I'm gonna make him give us some money to buy more food.  
  
Ann: Such a pig!  
  
*Li sticks out her tongue.*  
  
Li: Nyah, nyah. 


	3. Theme Park Fun and Death?

Okay, I've decided not to write too much stuff in the beginning now. Sorry for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had it practically all typed up, but then my dad uploaded Windows XP for my computer and all the files were gone. So now I have to type everything all over again. *sigh* Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2 review  
  
She looked at her clock and saw that she had enough time to get to the park. Looking into her mirror, she fixed her hair and put on enough makeup to make her look like someone else. She desperately wanted to know what Ohjiro had planned, she figured that he wouldn't recognize her so she just grabbed a coat from her brother's room. Then started to head out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Touya asked stepping in front of the door.  
  
"I'm going to the park," Sakura replied patiently.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Nothing, just a stroll to stretch my legs," Sakura lied as she shut the door as soon as Touya moved aside and she had stepped out the door. 'Let's just hope that it's nothing,' she thought to herself. 'I feel like a clown, with this much makeup on my face.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Theme Park Fun and .Death???  
  
As Sakura walked toward the park, she began to doubt her little make- up disguise. She was looking down at her feet when she decided that she wouldn't go. She took a tissue out of her purse and wiped all her makeup off. Then she turned around and headed for home. But as she got to the door, her cell phone rang. Sakura reached for it.  
  
"Hello? This is Sakura speaking."  
  
"HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tomoyo's voice. Tomoyo had shouted so loudly that Sakura had to pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Tomoyo! What are you trying to do? Make me deaf?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, so why did you call?"  
  
"Well, I forgot to ask you to help me pick out a dress for tomorrow." Sakura gasped in mock horror.  
  
"But, Tomoyo, you NEVER forget anything!" Sakura exclaimed, making sure to emphasize on the word *never*. "And besides, your date is for tomorrow, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but I....er.....ummmm...I.I needed to look nice and be prepared so I don't take an hour to get ready," Tomoyo defended, but not doing a good job.  
  
"Hmmmmm, you must like him A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Well, are you going to come over to help me or not?"  
  
"Let me think. I wonder....." Sakura said.  
  
"Gee! You're just the best friend I ever had!"  
  
"Okay, I'll go. Just give me a moment to change and I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, sayonara!"  
  
"See you later!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
At Tomoyo's house ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~  
  
"How about this one?" Sakura asked, holding up a pink, sleeveless dress.  
  
"No, it's too Sakura-ish." Tomoyo replied, looking at a lavender dress.  
  
"Then, how about this one?" Sakura held up a long, baby pink dress with long sleeves.  
  
"No, I don't want to wear anything that is pink."  
  
"Fine. How's this red one then?"  
  
"I don't want red either, it's too much like Aphrodite." (A/N: Aphrodite is the goddess of love and her favorite color is red.)  
  
"Humph, you just don't appreciate red or pink! So what's the next color closest to pink?" Sakura asked looking into Tomoyo's closet.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop that? Just help me pick out a blue dress."  
  
"Okay, but you're no fun, no fun at all! Why don't you wear that one?" Sakura pointed to a powder blue dress much like the sleeveless pink dress except it had a zipper on the back.  
  
"Finally, you're being useful." Tomoyo took the dress and looked it over. "I think this might just do."  
  
"Yay! We're done!"  
  
"But now we have to clean up." Sakura groaned.  
  
(A/N: Let's skip the cleaning part. That would just be BORING!)  
  
After they had finished cleaning up, Sakura was lying on Tomoyo's bed, her head hanging over the side. "I'm hungry," she whined, "all that cleaning made me hungry!"  
  
"Pig!" Tomoyo laughed, while throwing a pig stuffed animal at her friend.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let's go ge-" Tomoyo had been cut off by the phone ringing. "Hello, this is Tomoyo speaking.......Okay.....It's okay............Okay, bye."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"Eriol."  
  
"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I'm surprised you didn't say 'I love you' and make kissing noises into the phone."  
  
"Ah, shut up."  
  
"So, what did he say?"  
  
"We're not going to a restaurant. We're gonna go to Great Japan. It's a new theme park. In America, they have Great America. Eriol's cousin sent him 4 tickets to Great Japan. So he's inviting a friend, and I'm inviting you." (A/N: I REALLY don't think Great Japan exists, but Great America does. ^-^)  
  
"Oh, cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now you have to help me pick out another outfit." Sakura, who was jumping around on Tomoyo's bed, excited about going to Great Japan, immediately fell off (anime style!).  
  
"Another outfit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
At Great Japan ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" Eriol said, embracing Tomoyo into a tight hug. "This is Syaoran." Eriol pointed at the messy brown-haired boy standing next to him. "And this-he pointed at Tomoyo and Sakura-is Tomoyo and Sakura."  
  
"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in perfect harmony. ~Wow! He's cute!~ thought Sakura.  
  
"Hi." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Why don't we go see what rides there are?" Tomoyo suggested, holding up her camcorder, as she had brought it along.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
As they went walking around the park, Sakura saw a ride called Centrifuge. It was kind of like those spinning cups, except a lot faster. She pointed it out to everyone, and they all decided to go on. Tomoyo went with Eriol, and Syaoran and Sakura ended up together. Sakura sat on the outside and Syaoran on the inside.  
  
"Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Enjoy your ride," the person at the control counter announced after another employee went around checking that the bar was safely down. Soon the ride started.  
  
At first the platform was spinning slowly, then the vehicles started to spin, too. As it started spinning faster and faster, Syaoran slid over to Sakura's side.  
  
"Gack! Get away! You're squishing me! You're very heavy!" Sakura shouted. She was trying to push him away, back onto his side of the vehicle.  
  
"I'm trying to!" Syaoran shouted back, trying to grab hold of the side.  
  
"Get! Get! Get over there!" Sakura was now hitting and kicking him.  
  
"That's not very motivating!"  
  
"Too bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You better hope I'm not a pancake by the end of this ride!!!!!!"  
  
"I kind of hope you will be! That way, you won't be shouting at me and hitting me and kicking me and I could feed you to a friend or relative or something! Ow! That hurt!" Sakura had kicked him right in the knee.  
  
"That was for hoping that I was a pancake!" About a minute later the ride had stopped. And Tomoyo was laughing. She had gotten Sakura and Syaoran on tape.  
  
"I'm gonna get my revenge on you!" Sakura said to Syaoran.  
  
"Why don't you two go back on the ride, except that Sakura sits on the inside and Syaoran sits on the outside?"  
  
The next thing Syaoran knew, he was on the ride being squished by Sakura.  
  
"And you said I was heavy!" Syaoran complained. He was now the one being squished. "You must weigh a ton! How much do you eat a day?"  
  
"That's none of your business!" Sakura said, trying to get herself back toward the inside. But she slipped while facing Syaoran, yelling at him (Syaoran was also facing her yelling). They ended up in a kiss. Quickly, Sakura pulled away and started spitting like crazy.  
  
"Yuck!" Syaoran said, also spitting.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're getting your spit all over me! Knock it off!"  
  
"Hey! How come you get to spit and I don't!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Does it matter what you say?"  
  
"Yes! It does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura answered, now blushing like mad. The ride started to slow down. Then it stopped. Sakura quickly got out and away from Syaoran. But Syaoran followed her because they were both heading toward Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Oh, that was soooooooooooooo CUTE!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo beamed, holding up her camera.  
  
"Yeah, you haven't even started dating and you two have already kissed before Tomoyo and me," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Sakura said in realization. "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!!!!!!!!!! I WANTED TO KISS SOMEONE THAT I ACTUALLY LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey! You're the one who slipped! It was all YOUR fault!" Syaoran defended.  
  
"Do you like anyone, Sakura?" Tomoyo said teasingly.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hey! Why don't we go on The Grizzly?" Eriol suggested, looking at a roller coaster. Sakura looked at it and decided that it wasn't too scary looking.  
  
"Okay." Everyone went to the line. Luckily, they had gone in the morning so not many people were in line. Tomoyo and Eriol paired up again. No matter how much of a complaint Sakura and Syaoran had put up, they still had to sit together. As the roller coaster went up a hill, Sakura started muttering to herself.  
  
"  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Syaoran.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" When the roller coaster dove down the hill Sakura and many of the other people on the ride screamed. Then about half way down the hill, it was silent. It wouldn't let you scream. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran, who hadn't even made the teensiest noise. There wasn't even an expression on his face! ~What the? He doesn't even look the least bit scared about that last hill!~  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked, noticing that Sakura had been looking at him.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said as she quickly turned away. They were going up another slope. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!" Again, Syaoran hadn't screamed. ~How can he NOT scream?~ Sakura thought.  
  
When the ride was over Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and whispered quietly, "Hey, Tomoyo. Did Eriol scream?"  
  
"No," Tomoyo whispered back. "Did Syaoran?"  
  
"Nope. He didn't even have an expression on his face!"  
  
Then Eriol and Syaoran came up.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Sakura and Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Eriol, I've been meaning to ask you this: Why don't you have your glasses on? Did you get contacts or something?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
  
"Oh, yeah, about that. I got lasic eye surgery," said Eriol.  
  
"Oh. Well, you look a lot better without them."  
  
"Er...thanks. That's what everyone says now."  
  
"You had glasses?" Tomoyo cut in.  
  
"Yeah," Eriol replied.  
  
"He looked very dorky with them on," said Syaoran.  
  
"Hey!" Eriol said as if he were hurt by that.  
  
"Only joking," Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Hah! You actually laughed and made an expression! Wow! That's the first time! I thought that you were never gonna even smile or frown or anything! Yay! You actually laughed!!!" Then in a sing-songy voice Sakura started to sing, "You actually laughed! You actually laughed! You actually laughed............." ~He actually looks pretty cute when he laughs~ she thought.  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Syaoran said. ~Why did I laugh again? Why? Why?~  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was now laughing her head off.  
  
"Ummmmmm.Sakura, I think you should stop now," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Sakura said, now trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You know, Syaoran," Eriol said, patting Syaoran on the back, "Sakura's right. You always act like you'll never have a facial expression. This is the first time I've ever seen you laugh. I mean, I've seen you grin once or twice, but you've never laughed. You should do that more often."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Sakura looked at the clock they had on the carousel and saw that it was 12:30.  
  
"I'm getting hungry," she whined.  
  
"You're always hungry, Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed. Then Tomoyo's stomach growled.  
  
"Haha! Look who's talking!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well, it's getting near lunch time," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh, great excuse!"  
  
"Why don't we go eat at Pizza Orleans?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Okay! I LOVE pizza!" Sakura said.  
  
"You love all kinds of food Sakura!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura pulled out a pink mallet and whacked Tomoyo on the head with it.  
  
"OW!!!!!! What was that for?!?"  
  
Sakura just stuck out her tongue at Tomoyo while Eriol and Syaoran sweat- dropped.  
  
"After we go eat, we can go on Triple Play, the Celebration Swings, the Delta Flyer, The Orbit, Logger's Run................" Sakura started saying.  
  
"Yeah, and we can go on more roller coasters too," Eriol said, "Ooooh, and can't forget Delirium!"  
  
"WHAT? More roller coasters?!?!? And Delirium?!?!?!? Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"Yup! I'm crazy about having a good time!" Eriol said.  
  
"What kind of good time is it when you feel like you're gonna die?!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura shouted even louder.  
  
"It's just fun for me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~  
After They Get Home ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~  
  
"Wanna walk around the park and all?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
They started to cross the street when the sign said they could walk across the street. Sakura was the last one. And as she was crossing the street a car started to honk. Their were bright lights heading straight for Sakura. She screamed. The sound of Ohjiro's voice shouted "I'll save you!" in the distance. Ohjiro headed for Sakura, but unfortunately..... ..........................................................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
~ ~  
  
Muahahahaha! I'm evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe! (For some reason, I'm thinking of Mr. Death Die from a Japanese comic book call Dragon Nights.) So should I make Sakura having been hit by the car? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................... Well, then again, I put that *unfortunately* there so. Well, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. ch 4 cuz i'm 2 lazy 2 think of a title

Hi, Minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arigotou to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! So ne wayz, where did we last leave off? Oh, yes. Enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. It belongs to CLAMP! Although everyone should already know this disclaimer stuff by now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 3 Review ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Remember that they just got back from Great Japan.)  
  
"Wanna walk around the park and all?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
They started to cross the street when the sign said they could walk across the street. Sakura was the last one. And as she was crossing the street a car started to honk. There were bright lights heading straight for Sakura. She screamed. The sound of Ohjiro's voice shouted "I'll save you!" in the distance. Ohjiro headed for Sakura, but unfortunately..... ..........................................................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Chapter 4 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
But unfortunately for Ohjiro, Syaoran had grabbed Sakura before him. (Well, duh, Syaoran gets Sakura first because he's less than a foot away.) When Syaoran looked down at Sakura, he saw that she was clinging to him and crying onto his shoulder. Eriol and Tomoyo came running over to Sakura.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura just nodded in response. She was shaking from head to toe.  
  
"Just take in deep breaths," advised Tomoyo. Tomoyo really had no idea if what she was saying would help, but it was her best friend here. She had to do something.  
  
"Maybe we should take her home," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Right, okay," Tomoyo responded. "I'll lead the way."  
  
As Syaoran stood up, Ohjiro came running up to them.  
  
"Let me take her home," Ohjiro said to Syaoran.  
  
"No! You're not going to make her feel any better! She doesn't like you, okay? Don't you get it? How many times will she have to tell you that she hates you? You disgust her. Get it now?!?!?!? She most definitely doesn't even want you here right now!" Tomoyo shouted at Ohjiro hoping that he would finally stop asking Sakura out and just go away.  
  
"She does love me, deep down inside," Ohjiro told her.  
  
Tomoyo immediately, completely outraged, jumped in front of Ohjiro and slapped him across the face. And she would have done more if Eriol hadn't held her back.  
  
"Eriol, let go of me!"  
  
"Tomoyo you need to calm down," Eriol said.  
  
"Right, okay." Tomoyo started taking a few deep breaths. When Eriol thought Tomoyo had calmed down enough, he let go of her. This was a poor choice because Tomoyo started beating up Ohjiro. "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! READ MY LIPS: LEAVE - SAKURA - ALONE!!!! A-L-O-N-E!!!!!! NOW GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!"  
  
"Ouch! Oof! Hey! Stop! Ouch!" Tomoyo was now literally clobbering him. Syaoran and Eriol were to busy watching Tomoyo to notice that Sakura had almost stopped crying and that there was now a small smile on her face. Sakura was just happy watching Tomoyo beat up "poor" Ohjiro.  
  
"Don't you think you should stop Tomoyo? I mean, she is your girlfriend," Syaoran asked Eriol.  
  
"I would, but I don't know if I can," was Eriol's response.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE ASK SAKURA OUT EVER AGAIN!!! IN FACT, DON'T EVEN GO ANYWHERE NEAR SAKURA!!! DO YOU HERE ME?!?!? SHE HATES YOU!!! YES, HATE, HATE, HATES YOU!!! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AT ALL YOU STUPID, VAIN, IDIOTIC JERK!!! ACTUALLY YOUR WORSE THAN A JERK! YOU'RE A - A - A - A HIDEOUS THING! YOU BAKA!"  
  
"YOWCH!!!!"  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura was laughing so hard and crying at the same time, she wasn't sure if she was happy, scared, or what?  
  
Tomoyo, hearing Sakura laugh, turned around to see what was so funny, leaving Ohjiro to go home. Syaoran and Eriol both looked at Sakura. Syaoran was now trying not to drop her. She was squirming around in Syaoran's arms from laughing so much that to Syaoran she was like a fish.  
  
"Sakura, stop laughing! I'm going to drop you!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said trying to catch her breath and stop laughing. She had laughed so hard that her sides hurt.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked. At this, Sakura started to crack up again. "What?"  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
"Will someone tell me what on the face of the earth is so funny?"  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahem! Someone? Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura? Someone!"  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop laughing! Sakura! Stop! No, really, stop! Do you want to be dropped? Sakura! You idiot! Stop laughing!"  
  
At this Sakura stopped laughing and frowned at Syaoran, then glared at him. "Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?"  
  
"You! Can't you tell? You're just so stupid and....stupid!"  
  
"Put me down so I can beat you up without being dropped."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Syaoran grinned.  
  
"No, don't you even think about dropping me!" Syaoran kept grinning. "Do you hear me Syaoran Li? Don't you dare drop me!"  
  
"Syaoran, don't drop her!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Fine, but you guys are no fun."  
  
Syaoran set Sakura down on the ground.  
  
"Then again, what can a little pip-squeak like you do?" he asked.  
  
"Hey! I'll show you what I can do!"  
  
Sakura started hitting him and kicking him and choking him. Syaoran winced in pain.  
  
"I take it back! You can do a lot of serious damage (as since you are a bit chubby). So you can stop now."  
  
"I am not chubby! Die! Die! Die!"  
  
"Eek! Gak! Ouch!"  
  
"Erm, shall we leave them alone?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, if we try to but in, they'll probably kill us," Eriol said.  
  
"Okay, I guess you're right. Let's go."  
  
With that Eriol and Tomoyo left Sakura and Syaoran to deal with themselves.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah! Just stop! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?!?!?!?"  
  
"Hold on, just one more little thing," Sakura said. Then she jumped onto Syaoran's foot. He winced in pain.  
  
"I think I should be getting back home now, ta ta!"  
  
"Gee, who would've thought that a little shorty like her could weigh so much," Syaoran mumbled when Sakura had turned and started to walk home.  
  
"I heard that!" she hollered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Next Day ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Er, how are you doing Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm okay!"  
  
"Rika said she found a cute store, wanna come shopping with us?"  
  
"Geez. How many 'cute' stores does Rika find."  
  
"Well, you know that she has a knack for it."  
  
"Yeah, that's just who Rika is."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "So are you coming or not?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Oh, you don't want to come? Okay, well I'll just go without you then. Bye," Tomoyo said in a mock voice.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At The Cute Little Store ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hi, Sakura, Tomoyo!" Rika smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi, Rika!" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time.  
  
"Well, this is the store. Shall we go in?" (Rika)  
  
"Of coarse we shall." (Tomoyo)  
  
So they walked into the store. It was filled from wall to wall with the cutest stuffed animals. In the very center of the store were alarm clocks, mechanical pencils, erasers, notepads, and what not. Sakura and Tomoyo just gaped in aw.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Rika! This has got to be the cutest store yet," Sakura told Rika.  
  
"Look at all the stuffed animals!" (Tomoyo)  
  
"Hey! I like this little teddy bear," Sakura said pointing to a yellow bear with a lion tail and white wings. (Sounds kind of familiar. Like a little guardian beast we might know. *hint**hint*)  
  
"Hm, and I'll get this one." Tomoyo took an orange cat with orange feathered wings.  
  
"I'll take this and this." Rika pulled a stuffed animal golden retriever puppy of the shelf.  
  
"So, you're going to get the bear, right?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, who was watching Rika.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot." She took the bear. "But now I won't have enough money to buy snacks!" Little tears streamed down her face. (A/N: This isn't like an "I'm so sad cry", but it's more like a "I want it but I don't want it" reluctant cry.)  
  
Tomoyo and Rika just smiled cheerfully. They took their stuff to the counter and paid for them. After that, they decided to go to the mall for lunch. At the mall they had cheese pizza. Tomoyo had 2 pieces, Rika had 3 pieces, and Sakura had 8 pieces. Then they did some more shopping. By the end of the day, they were completely tired, completely exhausted, and completely pooped; so they decided to go back home. Besides, they were going to start school tomorrow.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Tomorrow morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey! Kaijuu! Get up your gonna be late!" Touya's voice came from outside of Sakura's bedroom door.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Sakura groaned. She stared at her alarm clock. "Hoe! 8:00?!?!?!? I AM gonna be late! And I'm NOT a kaijuu!"  
  
She sat up pulled out her brush, brushed her hair (this way, it's easier to brush after you take a shower), took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, put on her rollerblades, and skated to school.  
  
"Room 103, room 103, room 103, where is it?" Sakura was mumbling under her breath. Finally, she found where her room was and walked in.  
  
It was completely empty. She looked at the clock. She was half an hour early. =Oooooh! I'm gonna get Touya for this! (Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!)= She walked back outside, there were a few kids walking around. Sakura saw that there was tape on all of the lockers. The pieces of tape had the students' names on them. Since she had nothing else to do, Sakura decided to look for her locker. She found it. The locks had another piece of tape on the back, it was the lock combination. Sakura tried the lock numbers and when she got her locker open, she saw that the rest of her schedule was inside along with her books. There was just enough room to put in a few pencils, more books, snacks, and other stuff she needed for school.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! What got you up so early?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Oh, well, Touya thought that it would be fun to set my clock back a half an hour and wake me up early."  
  
"What's on your schedule?"  
  
"First I have History, Physical Education, Cooking, Choir, Reading, Science, and then......math."  
  
Darkness lines fall over her face. (A/N: I don't know what else you call them. It's those dark lines that fall over your face and show that you're very depressed and gloomy.)  
  
"Hey! I have all the same classes as you, I mean, except for the Cooking part, I have Sewing instead."  
  
"I wonder what they have in the cafeteria for lunch."  
  
"Gee!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo kept talking until the bell rang. Then they went to class. Sakura saw that Syaoran and Eriol were in their class also.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Sakura and Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi," both Eriol and Syaoran said, although they said it in a very dull tone.  
  
"Why are you two so sad?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Because school has started," Syaoran said. "Why are you two so happy?"  
  
"Because school has started," Tomoyo said.  
  
"How can you be so happy that school has started?" Eriol asked. "School means books, homework, tests, and mean teachers!"  
  
"Because we can see our friends five days a week now! Woohoo!"  
  
When Tomoyo and Eriol started to have their own little conversation, Sakura turned to Syaoran.  
  
"Um, Syaoran, about yesterday, uh.....thanks."  
  
"No problem, I guess."  
  
"AHEM!!!" "Ahem, hello, class. I am your history teacher Mrs. Akimoto." (A/N: That's the author of Miracle Girls, another manga, except that she's Miss Akimoto.)  
  
Their teacher, Mrs. Akimoto, had brown hair that was tied up into a bun. She had a kind face, but there was something mischievous behind that smiling face, although it was hard to tell what it was.  
  
"Hello," some of the students said.  
  
"Well, let's see. Is Miss Akahoshi here? Okay, good...blah....blah......blah....Miss Kinomoto? Okay, good.. Now we can begin class.....blah...blah....."  
  
Sakura yawned. =This is very boring. VERY boring. Now, why did I want to come back to school again?=  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Mmmmmmm, this coffee is delicious, then again, it IS Starbuck's coffee," Sakura said while eating a donut.  
  
"I know what you mean, this latest coffee flavor is DELICIOUS! Who would've thought that to put vanilla and strawberry whipped cream and this other stuff in a cappuccino?" Tomoyo said. (A/N: I know, I'm not very creative.)  
  
"Mhm!"  
  
"Hey, Sakura, there's a cute guy behind you," Tomoyo said, peering behind Sakura and trying not to stare.  
  
Sakura turned around to see a boy about a year older than her. He had dark brown hair with amethyst colored eyes.  
  
=He really is cute!= Sakura sighed.  
  
The boy came up to the table.  
  
Tomoyo fished out her camcorder.  
  
The boy kneeled on the ground and looked up at Sakura. "Will you marry me," he asked.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Then the boy cleared his throat very loudly.................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ahem! Wake up, Miss Kinomoto!" (A/N: I know that it's a weird dream, but a friend of mine had it and I decided to put it in here.)  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Good, you're awake. Now, would you PLEASE pay attention in class and sleep on your own time?" Sakura nodded yes. "Good."  
  
When the teacher walked away, Tomoyo bent over to Sakura. "What did you dream about? I heard you sigh in your sleep."  
  
"I'll tell you later, during lunch."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ At Lunch ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So that's what you were dreaming about."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sakura took her spork and stuck it in her spaghetti and started eating. (A/N: A spoon plus a fork equals a spork. We have these at our school. They're funky.) Syaoran and Eriol came up to them and sat down. Tomoyo and Eriol started sweet talking and that stuff. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, and Takashi were having their own little conversation. Syaoran just started to eat. Sakura stuffed her mouth full of curly fries.  
  
She felt a tingle in her nose. =Uh oh.= Sakura started to look around for a napkin to spit her food out into. The only problem was that she didn't get a napkin and neither did anyone else at the table. Syaoran saw her wrinkling her nose and searching for something. He stuck his face in front of her's.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
Sakura tried to push him out of the way. Too late. ACHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She sneezed in right in his face. Sakura looked at Syaoran. His face was covered in bits of fries. Sakura gave a little "oops" before bursting out into laughter like everyone else at the table. Syaoran went and took a napkin.  
  
"Haha, very funny!" He said sarcastically.  
  
Sakura was still laughing her head off and clutching her sides when she fell off the bench and onto a puddle of milk. Syaoran snorted a bit, and then he too started laughing, except that he was laughing at Sakura instead of at himself. Sakura sent a glare toward him. Pretty soon she and Syaoran had calmed down, although Syaoran hadn't completely stopped laughing.  
  
"That was, er, interesting," Sakura said.  
  
"It was hilarious!" Syaoran said. "I mean, the way you fell off that bench and in that milk."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Sakura asked threateningly, shooting daggers at him. "Well, you still have a bit of some fries on your cheek."  
  
This got Syaoran to stop laughing and to shoot daggers at Sakura this time. Sakura just grinned evilly.  
  
"I need to go change," Sakura said.  
  
"What do you have to change into?" Syaoran asked. "It's not like you have an extra pair of jeans."  
  
"Who says?" Sakura asked. "I left one in my locker just incase something like this happened." She stuck out her tongue at Syaoran, making him frown, somewhat disappointed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ After school ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sakura, can you come to my house today?" Tomoyo asked while packing up.  
  
"Oh, sure. Dad has to go to a meeting and Touya is working late today."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Why do you want me to go to your house?"  
  
"To help me model!" Tomoyo said absent-mindedly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? Oh, no!"  
  
Sakura started to run away, but Tomoyo grabbed the back of her shirt and started to drag Sakura to her house.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked, trying to get away.  
  
Unfortunately, Tomoyo got Sakura all the way to her house. Sakura knew that there was no escape, so she stopped struggling. Sakura sighed. She watched as Tomoyo got out the measuring tape and material to make the clothing.  
  
"So what's the costume for this time?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"You need a dress for the first dance," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But I don't want a dress, besides, I'm probably not going!"  
  
"You will go with me! I need your help! And I'll make you a skirt with cherry blossoms on it with a pink t-shirt like shirt instead if you want."  
  
"Okay! Fine! But does this mean that I'll have to come to your house a lot more?"  
  
"Yes!" Tomoyo said just barely a millisecond after Sakura had asked her. Sakura sighed. "Don't worry! You'll have atleast twenty guys ask you to dance, and by the end of the dance, you'll have a boyfriend! It's going to be so KAWAII!"  
  
"Uh-oh!" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo kept making Sakura walk around like she was dancing while wearing the skirt. (A/N: I think the skirt is easiest to make.) By the end of the day Sakura was exhausted and fell asleep very quickly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Morning ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello, heeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww?????????????"  
  
Poke poke, jab jab, pinch pinch.  
  
"Ouch!" Sakura woke with a start. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to see the stuffed animal she had bought. (A/N: Remember the store that Rita took them to.) "Hoe! What the heck are you?!?!?"  
  
"I'm Kero, the guardian beast!" It said.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: There are not going to be any clow cards in this! Kero is a wish guardian.  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't all that important.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author blabs:  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm just evil, well, not really. Right now, I'm trying to get everything straight. I live in the United States (although I'm not to proud of that right now) and I read the English version of CCS. I am currently figuring out what character is who. Chelsea is Chiharu, Nikki is Naoko, Rita is Rika, Julian is Yukito and his other form is Yue, Natasha is Nadeshiko, and Aiden is Fujitaka. I know everyone else. But the puzzling thing is this: should Kero's big form be Keroberos or Ceroberus? And how do you spell Eriol's last name?  
  
Main thing I want: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICE CREAM, WHIPPED CREAM, AND A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
  
~Amaya ^-^ 


End file.
